User talk:Irongrom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Irongrom page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, JAlbor (help forum | blog) Greeting's Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. 03:16, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :try tempus edax rerum so your are linked. ty & enjoy! 13:18, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Answer's to your question's Picture's that are on the Wiki can be used on your profile, same for user boxes. However if you are going to take them from other people's profiles i suggest asking them first. Usually people dont have issues with you useing thier pic's or user boxes. As for any pic/user box on my page if you see anything you like please feel free. I am not entirely sure if the info of the person that placed the photo on the Wiki is embedded or not. Sorry im no help there. If you take a pic off of someone's page with permission ask if they would like cerdit for it on your's. As for anything on my page you dont need to give me credit. And yes the white box around the pictures is normal and no i dont believe there is a way to remove it. As for a custom signature, if you choose to create one it will appear at the end of all posts that you sign. If you need help making one the ADMIN Razldazlchick has a guide on her profile page. If you need help with it just shoot her a message and if she has time she will help you. She actually made my signature and few other user's on this Wiki. Well i hope i helped you!! Happy editing!! 12:22, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : To get rid of the white box, you simply need to remove the ( thumb| ) part from the code. Edit in source mode( little button on the top of the edit page) and use preview to make sure it is correct/ the way you like it, before publishing. 20:07, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome Gald i could help!! And if i ever cant i can point you in the direction of someone that can. 17:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Image capture I am not a PC software expert so i am not sure if that would work. You can try asking DR F. since he is much more PC savy than I. To be honest, I have not even taken a screenshot to upload to the wiki myself. I have only down loaded pics from the internet and uploaded them here. 19:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :im thinking your standard print screen button and M$ Paint to be our friends in this case. provided the in port of tv card is play station friendly. print screen and ctrl+v to a blank paint image should do the trick. let me/us know. 20:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ps - anything in userbox gallery (and its talk page) my be used w/o worry. also feel free to copy and modify the source for your personal use. just dont save changes to the master copies. this includes anything on my or my scratch pages. Siggy Test 05:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) 14:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC) 06:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Can't figure why the line gaps occur, must be formatting or pic size - back to drawing board... see this :Current - linking works, but breaks over lines if text line too long - drawing board - again! :) : 05:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Well i am sad to admit that when it comes to the technical stuff on here im not very good. But like i said before i can always point you in the direction of someone who can help. I suggest leaving Dr.F a message. He would know more about what you asked me. Sorry i couldnt be much help other than that. Hope you get the answer's you are looking for. 19:45, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Glad i could be of assistance! And thank you for the kind words. Its nice to know my greeting's are appreciated. :) 00:02, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Custom sig help? Dr. F directed me to you about getting myself a custom sig, said you'd just done something with that process. I'm just curious as to what i'd need to do to set one up! Any help would be great, thanks:) --Ironvirus33916 (talk) 07:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) *See here for follow up fiddled with your sig a bit Your noinclude tags failed to, well, exclude the line breaks when you tagged out the lines of code, resulting in all your posts ending with a double line break before your signature. Now your four tildes will be replaced with your sig box with no line breaks. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Irongrom/sig?diff=prev&oldid=232394 08:02, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, enlightenment - So it's just one ~content...~ around the whole lot? Makes sense, I learn something new everyday & all the better for it :) :Cheers, 08:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::ps - thanx for pointing me to the edit so I could see the differences & learn in the process. Template:Example I'll assume it was accidental, but please don't use the main wikispace (template) for tests or developement. I moved "template:Example" to your own user space: User:Irongrom/Example. happypal (talk • ) 13:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) follow up here Sigs Sigs should be about One line of text tall. Your sizing examples you have been using ( Dr.F, Lynn, Or even your original custom sig) are a good size. Slightly over is ok, but try to get it as close to 1 line of text in size as possible. 13:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sig help Hey, thanks for the sig help! I finished my first one, its a little rough but it'll get better! 05:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : maybe? 09:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up, but the above are two separate posts, the "Hey, thanks..." is mine and the smaller version of my sig with the link to my talk is a suggestion from Dr. F. I was pretty confused! Send me a message if i'm still not quite on track, thanks! 04:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Alright, sweet! Psst, check out the BL2 Wimoweh Trailer posted today! 15:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC)